Mondo di Greyhawk
Greyhawk, conosciuto anche come Mondo di Greyhawk, è un'ambientazione per il gioco di ruolo Dungeons & Dragons. Il Mondo di Greyhawk comprende la Città Libera di Greyhawk, dalla quale prende il nome. In quanto una delle prime ambientazioni di D&D, molte delle regole del gioco stesso sono state sviluppate congiuntamente alle sessioni di gioco di Gary Gygax e altri all'interno ed intorno a Castel Greyhawk e i suoi dungeon. Mentre costruiva l'ambientazione, Gygax incorporò i mondi di gioco dei suoi compagni giocatori di ruolo, come Blackmoor (l'ambientazione di Dave Arneson) e le Isole Lendore (una regione creata da Len Lakofka). Storicamente, i collegamenti diretti tra le regole base di Dungeons & Dragons e le sue ambientazioni sono stati limitati. Però, attraverso tutte le edizioni del gioco, Greyhawk ha avuto una forte influenza sulle regole di base, ad esempio molti incantesimi e oggetti magici portano il nome di personaggi famosi di Greyhawk. Greyhawk è stata l'ambientazione base della Terza edizione (e 3.5) di D&D, tant'è che la Guida del Dungeon Master di queste edizioni rende omaggio visivo all'influenza di Greyhawk sul gioco, e in copertina c'è una piccola mappa del continente Oerik inciso sul globo di Oerth. Anche l'ambientazione base della 4a edizione di D&D è largamente ispirata ad essa, facendo liberamente uso di nomi e personaggi originari di Oerth. Nella 5a Edizione di Dungeons & Dragons, in una appendice del Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore dell'edizione, è presente una tabella con le regole di gioco per le più importanti divinità del Mondo di Greyhawk, nonché tutti i tre libri base sono pieni di riferimenti a personaggi, luoghi e oggetti originari di Greyhawk. Il Mondo di Greyhawk Geografia e Popolazioni Nell'ambientazione di Greyhawk, il pianeta Oerth ha quattro continenti. Solo uno di questi continenti, Oerik, è stato ufficialmente descritto in diverse pubblicazioni di D&D nel corso degli ultimi 40 anni, e in effetti le informazioni dettagliate sono disponibili solo riguardanti la sua estremità più orientale, conosciuta come le Flanaess. Le Flanaess possono essere suddivise per area geografica: il Bacino Baklunese nel nord-ovest, l'Impero di Iuz, nel nord, la Penisola Thillonriana nel nord-est, il Mare di Polvere nel lontano occidente, la Valle dello Sheldomar a ovest, il Vecchio Ferrond e la sua frontiera meridionale (tra cui la Città di Greyhawk) al centro, la Frontiera Aerdy ad est, il Vecchio Grande Regno all'estremo oriente e la Giungla Amedio a sud-ovest. Alcuni elementi della geografia di Greyhawk sono di natura fantastica, come il Mare di Polvere e la Landa del Ghiaccio Nero. Altri elementi sono più strettamente analoghi all'Europa medievale reale, come ad esempio la somiglianza geografica della penisola Thillonriana alla Scandinavia. Le Flanaess sono la patria dell' "umanità illuminata" di Oerth e le interazioni tra le varie etnie umane nell'ultimo millennio - Baklunesi, Flannae, Oeridiani, Olman, Rhennee, Suloise e Touv, sono una delle parti più interessanti dell'ambientazione. I fan dell'ambientazione hanno argomentato sull'esatta natura di queste etnie (e i loro analoghi nel mondo reale) nel corso degli anni, ma le caratteristiche distintive delle etnie sono l'antagonismo tra i Baklunesi e i Suloise (e l'antica guerra che quasi annientato entrambi), la relativa primitività dei Flan indigeni, e la conquista militare degli Oerdiani di gran parte delle Flanaess. Diverse razze fantasy classiche popolano le Flanaess. Elfi e Nani di vario genere possiedono potenti rocche e nazioni, mentre gli Gnomi e gli Halfling vivono in comunità più piccole. Anche quando queste razze sono politicamente avanzate, come ad esempio nel Regno di Celene o negli stati di Ulek, delle politiche isolazioniste spesso limitano il loro potere nelle loro regioni di appartenenza. Malvagi elfi Drow spesso tramano contro il mondo libero, insieme ad altre creature nefaste, come gli Orchi, gli Ogre, i Giganti e i Draghi. Complessivamente le Flanaess appaiono antropocentriche (o più specificamente, umanocentriche) nonostante la presenza di tante specie fantasy. Poteri Politici Al centro del mondo di gioco si trova la Città Libera di Greyhawk, una città-stato che una volta era sotto il dominio del Grande Regno di Aerdy. Il Circolo degli Otto, un potente gruppo di maghi, monitora gli eventi in tutte le Flanaess, intervenendo quando l'equilibrio di potere è minacciato dagli estremi del bene o del male. Diverse fazioni malvagie ancora prevalgono in tutto il sub-continente, tra cui i resti non morti di Aerdy, il malvagio semidio Iuz (che governa il proprio territorio, l'Impero di Iuz), e la misteriosa Fratellanza Scarlatta (le cui dottrine fanatiche di purezza razziale invitano il confronto sia con la Germania Nazista che con il Giappone Imperiale). Gli orchi e gli altri umanoidi del Pomarj, guidati dal loro capo Turrosh Mak, minacciano la Costa Selvaggia e gli stati di Ulek. Tra le fazioni che si oppongono a queste forze del male ci sono i principali regni di Nyrond, Furyondy, e Keoland oltre a numerosi piccoli stati, organizzazioni e individui. Personaggi Importanti *Bigby, conosciuto per i suoi incantesimi basati su mani e pugni. *Eclavdra, l'alta sacerdotessa dei drow che fomentò la ribellione dei Giganti. *Edralve, un'altra sacerdotessa drow che collaborò con i Signori degli Schiavi del Pomarj. *Gord, un giovane ladro di Greyhawk che divenne a suo discapito un crociato della Neutralità. *Iggwilv, la Regina-Strega di Perrenland, e la più potente Maga dell'ambientazione *Iuz l'Antico, il tiranno mezzo immondo delle Terre di Iuz. *Jallarzi Sallavarian, la prima donna ad unirsi al Circolo degli Otto. *Lolth, Regina Demoniaca dei Ragni, Dea sovrana dei Drow. *Melf, un principe elfo che ha violato la politica isolazionistica della sua regina per combattere il male. *Mordenkainen l'Arcimago, leader del Circolo degli Otto (uno dei primi personaggi di Gary Gygax). Mordenkainen è una grande forza della Neutralità. *Nerof Gasgal, il Sindaco di Greyhawk, un ladro diventato politico. *Rary di Ket, anche chiamato Rary il Traditore, un ex-membro del Circolo degli Otto. *Robilar, un guerriero malvagio alleato con Rary che a volte collabora con gli eroi per raggiungere i suoi scopi. *Saint Kargoth il Traditore, un paladino caduto e primo Cavaliere della Morte di Oerth. *Tenser, un altro potente mago che cerca di liberare le Flanaess dal male. E' stato un membro del Circolo degli Otto. *Vecna, Signore del Trono Verminoso, il Sussurrato, Dio della Magia e dei Segreti. *Yolande, Regina degli Elfi grigi del Regno di Celene. *Zagyg, il folle ma bonaccione Arcimago che diventò un semidio. (il suo nome gioca sul nome di Gygax, il creatore dell'ambientazione). *Zuggtmoy, La Regina Demoniaca dei Funghi, creatrice del Tempio del Male Elementale. Storia Editoriale Gli inizi e la TSR TSR pubblicò il primo prodotto di Greyhawk scritto da Gary Gygax e Robert J. Kuntz nel 1975 come supplemento alle regole originali di Dungeons & Dragons. Non c'erano informazioni significative sull'ambientazione in questo opuscolo; il supplemento si focalizzava su regole di gioco utilizzate nella campagna di Greyhawk di Gygax. Molte di queste nuove regole diventarono poi parti fondamentali di AD&D, tra cui le classi del Ladro e del Paladino, gli incantesimi di 7°, 8°, 9° livello, mostri classici come il Beholder e molti degli oggetti magici standard. Nel 1980 l'ambientazione di Greyhawk fu per la prima volta dettagliata nel "World of Greyhawk" folio, che venne poi sostituito dalla scatola "World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting" nel 1983. A partire da Dragon #30 (ottobre 1979), Gygax cominciò a scrivere una rubrica periodica denominata "From the Sorcerer's Scroll.". Questa rubrica forniva informazioni aggiuntive per l'ambientazione, concentrandosi sulle politiche dei vari paesi, le persone che lì abitavano, e altre cose che davano così vita al suo mondo. Tra il 1978 e il 1987, la TSR pubblicò circa 30 moduli di avventura ambientati nel Mondo di Greyhawk. Tra queste vi erano tre importanti campagne di Greyhawk, e la serie di "The Temple of Elemental Evil" (T1-4), è certamente la più conosciuta. The Village of Hommlet iniziava i giocatori di primo livello, con le successive avventure di difficoltà sempre crescente, culminando all'interno del tempio stesso. Questa campagna sarebbe in futuro stata la base per il videogioco per PC dell'Atari Il Tempio del Male Elementale (2003). Un'altra campagna tra le più famose è stata "Scourge of the Slavelords" (A1-4), sviluppata a partire da dei moduli da torneo centrati sulla figura dei Signori degli Schiavi, una potente banda di pirati e schiavisti che predavano sulla Costa Selvaggia. La serie "Queen of the Spiders" (GDQ1-7) di Gygax stesso portò avventurieri di alto livello contro bande di spietati giganti, vili kuo-toa, e contro gli stessi Drow, chiudendosi con un confronto con la stessa Regina Ragno, Lolth. Altri prodotti importanti sono il cartonato del 1988 "Greyhawk Adventures" e la scatola "The City of Greyhawk" dal 1989, che ampliò i dettagli disponibile per la città, usando il regolamento di AD&D Seconda Edizione, andando a completare la scatola del 1983. Sebbene l'ambientazione di Greyhawk abbia un tono serio, fu pubblicato un modulo "umoristico", WG7 - "Castle Greyhawk" che includeva molti riferimenti alla cultura del 20° secolo, come personaggi chiamati "King Burger" e "General Public". Altri moduli di Greyhawk quali "Dungeonland" e "Expedition to the Barrier Peaks" prendono in prestito le tematiche di Lewis Carroll e la tematica fantascientifica. Il periodo delle Greyhawk Wars Nel 1987, la TSR cominciò a dare più rilievo all'ambientazione dei Forgotten Realms, pubblicando un minor numero di moduli e manuali per Greyhawk, nel tentativo di minare Greyhawk al fine di ridurre i pagamenti di royalties verso Gary Gygax. Tuttavia Nel 1991 la TSR pubblicò la scatola "Greyhawk Wars", e in seguito la scatola "From the Ashes" nel 1992. Queste scatole descrivevano le epiche Guerre di Greyhawk tra le forze del bene e del male nelle Flanaess e diedero un tono più scuro all'ambientazione rispetto alle pubblicazioni precedenti. Queste scatole furono seguite da una serie di manuali e avventure scritte da Carl Sargent tra cui "The Marklands" (che dettagliava i Regni assediati di Furyondy e di Nyrond), "Iuz the Evil" e "The City of Skulls" (questi ultimi due riguardanti l'Impero di Iuz). Questa serie venne presto interrotta, quando nel 1993 la TSR cancellò il manuale di Sargent sul Grande Regno, "Ivid the Undying". Greyhawk non sarebbe tornata negli scaffali fino al 1998, a seguito dell'acquisizione della TSR da parte della Wizards of the Coast. La Wizards of the Coast Da quando la Wizards of the Coast acquistò la TSR e il franchise di Dungeons & Dragons, si concentrò principalmente sui Forgotten Realms e sulla nuova Eberron. Nonostante ciò, nel 1998, fu fatto un tentativo di far rivivere il mondo di Greyhawk con la pubblicazione di "The Adventure Begins". Questa pubblicazione avanzò la linea temporale del Mondo di Greyhawk di sei anni, fino al 591 AC. The Adventure Begins è stato seguito da una serie di moduli e manuali tra cui la "Player's Guide", "The Scarlet Brotherhood" e altri che descrivevano luoghi vicini alla Città Libera di Greyhawk. Inoltre, tra il 1998 e il 2002 la Wizards of the Coast pubblicò diverse avventure e romanzi legati ad alcuni dei moduli primi e più popolari moduli d'avventura di Greyhawk. Tra le nuove avventure, si annoverano "Return to the Tomb of Horrors", "Slavers" (collegato alla serie originale dei Signori degli Schiavi), "Return to the Keep on the Borderlands", "Against the Giants -The Liberation of Geoff-", "Return to White Plume Mountain" e infine "Ritorno al Tempio del Male Elementale". (Vedi sotto per un elenco dei romanzi di questo periodo). Il rilancio non riuscì a far rivivere a sufficienza le fortune commerciali del Mondo di Greyhawk e la serie venne interrotta. Durante l'epoca della terza edizione di Dungeons & Dragons, il Mondo di Greyhawk è stato la base per l'ambientazione "core" di D&D. Molti manuali che si riferiscono all'ambientazione "core", includono elementi della storia di Greyhawk. Ad esempio, il Codex Immondo I: Orde dell'Abisso, si riferisce a quella parte di storia dell'ambientazione che riguarda il conflitto tra il Mondo di Greyhawk e l'Abisso, con tutti i demoni e Principi Demoni che lo popolano. Non ci sono stati ulteriori manuali d'ambientazione di Greyhawk dal "Living Greyhawk Gazetteer" uscito nel 2000. Dal 2001 ad oggi, le fonti primarie di materiale ufficiale di Greyhawk pertanto sono stati articoli nelle riviste Dragon e Dungeon. Inoltre, dal 2000 ci sono stati alcuni materiali di Greyhawk pubblicati su licenza da terze parti tra cui il gioco per computer Atari sopra menzionato e alcuni fumetti pubblicati dalla Kenzer & Company e dalla Iron Hammer Graphics. Greyhawk resta popolare tra i giocatori e altre ambientazioni di D&D hanno preso in prestito molte idee da Greyhawk. Tuttavia, l'ambientazione conserva un sapore unico che si attiene più vicino ai motivi e temi che hanno dominato i primi giorni di D&D, nonché un vasto assortimento di Divinità e personaggi mortali sviluppati nel corso delle decadi di esistenza dell'ambientazione. La popolarità continua delle avventure ambientate a Greyhawk pubblicate nella rivista Dungeon attestano la sua longevità. Ad esempio, gli Adventure Path pubblicati dalla rivista Dungeon a partire dal 2004 sono ambientati nel Mondo di Greyhawk, e hanno costruito un nuovo capitolo nella storia dell'ambientazione. Queste campagne sono state pubblicate come 11-12 avventure individuali, e il primo Adventure Path, The Shackled City, è stato raccolto in un unico volume. Queste avventure si sono concentrate sulle regioni meno sviluppate delle Flanaess, ma includevano anche una serie di elementi e personalità note della storia di Greyhawk (in particolare nel secondo Adventure Path, The Age of Worms). Nella rivista Dragon, c'erano due serie di articoli che contenevano informazioni sull'ambientazione di Greyhawk. La prima è The Demonomicon of Iggwilv che descriveva i Signori dei Demoni dell'Abisso dell'ambientazione. La seconda è stata Core Beliefs che descriveva invece le divinità dell'ambientazione "base" di D&D, ma che includeva parecchi collegamenti e dettagli specifici di Greyhawk. La serie Demonomicon of Iggwilv è continuata nella nuova versione digitale di Dragon, ma dopo l'avvento della quarta edizione del gioco, l'ambientazione a cui si riferiscono gli articoli non è Oerth, bensì la nuova ambientazione "core" della quarta edizione. Nell'agosto del 2007, la Wizards of the Coast ha pubblicato "Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk", un "super-modulo", che rivisitava la Città Libera di Greyhawk e le rovine di Castel Greyhawk. E' stato il primo materiale ufficiale Wizards of the Coast di Greyhawk pubblicato (ad eccezione della campagna Living Greyhawk e di una manciata di moduli aggiornati sul sito web della Wizards) dal 2002. Narrativa Stimolate dal successo dei romanzi di Dragonlance durante la metà degli anni '80 apparvero due serie separate ambientate nel Mondo di Greyhawk, scritte rispettivamente da Rose Estes e da Gary Gygax stesso. La serie più popolare di quest'ultimo cominciò con "Saga of Old City" e "Artifact of Evil", e si concentra sulla figura di Gord, un ladro di Greyhawk. Dopo aver lasciato la TSR nel 1986, Gygax continuò la serie Gord con un editore indipendente per alcuni anni. Alcuni di questi romanzi sono stati pubblicati in Italia all'inizio degli anni 90, nella collana LibroFantasy della Edizioni E. Elle. Estes rimase alla TSR, e la sua serie introdusse nuovi personaggi e andò in una direzione diversa dalla serie indipendente di Gygax. I romanzi Estes si discostarono dalla trama dell'ambientazione presentata nei moduli di avventura e nei manuali. Ad esempio, Iuz viene ucciso nella fase iniziale della serie di romanzi della Estes, a differenza della storia ufficiale dove rimane una forza politica principale dell'ambientazione. Racconti *"At Moonset Blackcat Comes" (Dragon Magazine #100, 1985) di Gary Gygax. *"Evening Odds" di Gary Gygax (appare in Pawn of Chaos, redatto da Ed Kramer, pubblicato dalla White Wolf, 1999). *"The Return of Gord" (Dragon Magazine #344, 2006) di Gary Gygax e K.R. Bourgoine. Romanzi *''Quag Keep'' (1979) di Andre Norton. *''Nightwatch'' (1990) di Robin Wayne Bailey (Non contrassegnato come Greyhawk, ma ambientato nella città di Greyhawk) *''Return to Quag Keep'' (2006) di Andre Norton e Jean Rabe. Serie Adventures *''Saga of Old City'' (1985), di Gary Gygax. *''Artifact of Evil'' (Marzo 1986), di Gary Gygax. *''Master Wolf'' (Aprile 1987), di Rose Estes. *''The Price of Power'' (Agosto 1987), di Rose Estes. *''The Demon Hand'' (Marzo 1988), di Rose Estes. *''The Name of the Game'' (Luglio 1988), di Rose Estes. *''The Eyes Have It'' (1989), di Rose Estes. Serie Classic *''Against the Giants'' (Luglio 1999), di Ru Emerson. *''White Plume Mountain'' (Ottobre 1999), di Paul Kidd. *''Descent into the Depths of the Earth'' (Giugno 2000), di Paul Kidd. *''The Temple of Elemental Evil'' (Maggio 2001), di Thomas M. Reid. *''Queen of the Demonweb Pits'' (Ottobre 2001), di Paul Kidd. *''Keep on the Borderlands'' (Novembre 2001), di Ru Emerson. *''The Tomb of Horrors'' (Febbraio 2002), di Keith Francis Strohm. Gord the Rogue/Gord il Miserabile *''Il Mare della Morte'' (Luglio 1987/1990 in Italia), di Gary Gygax. *''Night Arrant'' (Settembre 1987), di Gary Gygax. *''La Città Maledetta'' (Novembre 1987/1990 in Italia), di Gary Gygax. *''La Notte Infinita'' (Marzo 1988/1990 in Italia), di Gary Gygax. *''Dance of Demons'' (Novembre 1988), di Gary Gygax. Fumetti * L'Ombra dei Draghi (#1-8), di Jay Donovan, Tyler Walpole & Hung Mac. * Assalto a Porta Tempesta (#1-4). * Black & White (#1-6). * Vecna: Hand of the Revenant, di Modi Thorsson & Kevin McCann, Iron Hammer Graphics. Bibliografia *David Cook. Manuale del Giocatore. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 1997. *-----. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile online: http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *Gary Gygax. Players Handbook. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1978. *-----. The World of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Gygax e Robert J. Kuntz. Supplement I: Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1975. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook e Skip Williams. Manuale del Giocatore: Manuale Base I v.3.5. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Link Esterni *Canonfire! – La più grande comunità americana su Greyhawk, dove diversi fan si cimentano nella creazione di fan-material per l'ambientazione. *The Great Library of Greyhawk - La Wiki Americana sul World of Greyhawk. *Greyhawk nell'RPGnet Gaming Index. *Pagina del Living Greyhawk sugli archivi del sito della Wizards of the Coast. *TSR Archive Lista parziale dei prodotti della linea di Greyhawk. *DM's Guild Dungeons & Dragons Classics lista dei prodotti digitali di Greyhawk in vendita. Categoria:Ambientazione